Valerian the first
by breannagabreil
Summary: sofia's older brother returns home from Sorcerary school
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sofia the first only my OC valerian and Jara.

This is inspired by Gradgirl2010's my sister series.

* * *

In a flying coach are the royal family of Enchancia and the castle steward Baileywick

Your Majesty where we going? Asks Baileywick.

Yes daddy where are we going so early? Asks Amber.

She yawns.

Well Amber, James, we have some to tell you said, Miranda.

Oh, we're a having a baby said, Amber.

No said, Miranda and Roland.

We wanted to tell you that you have an older brother by your new mother said, Roland.

Cool said, James.

Is this true Sofia? Asks Amber.

Yup said Sofia.

So where is he? Asks James.

He's away at school at Hexley Hall said Sofia.

If i'm not mistaken Cedric went there said Baileywick.

So why are we going there? Asks Amber.

We are going to pick your brother to bring him home said, Miranda.

He's done said Baileywick.

Well, I've been talking to the headmaster and he's agreed to let him finish up his schoolwork at home with tutors said, Roland.

So he's coming home for good? Asks Sofia.

Yes, Sofia said Miranda,

Yay said Sofia.

What's his name? Asks James.

His name's Valerian said Sofia,

So why we gong so early? Asks Amber.

Because classes at Hexley start early said, Miranda.

And we want to get your brother before he goes to class so we can tell him said, Miranda.

Well, dear, the Headmaster said he was going to call Valerian into his office before we get there and I intend to make him Crown Prince of Enchancia said, Roland.

Oh, Rolly said Miranda.

* * *

Scene changes to a dorm room.

A young man with short brown hair and blue eyes is walking around gathering his things for class when there is a knock at the door.

Coming said the young man.

The opened the door to find Headmaster Grimtrix at his door.

Headmaster said the young man.

Valerian said Grimtrix.

What brings you here sir? Asks Valerian.

I need you to come with me to my office said Grimtrix.

Why? Asks Valerian.

You will see said Grimtrix.

* * *

Scene change to the headmaster's office.

Sir am I in trouble? Asks Valerian.

No said Grimtrix.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Come in said Grimtrix.

The door opens and Sofia runs in.

Valerian said Sofia.

Sofia said, Valerian.

They hug and he spins her around.

Valerian said, Miranda.

Mom said, Valerian.

She joins the hug.

It's nice to finally meet you, Valerian, i'm Roland your new stepfather said, Roland

Your majesty said, Valerian.

Call me Roland or you with crown or dad said, Roland.

Can I call you Roland? Asks Valerian.

Of course, said Roland.

I like you to meet your new younger brother and sister James and Amber said

Hello said, Amber.

Hi said, James.

Amber, I love how your tiara matches your gown said, Valerian.

Oh, I like him said, Amber.

And James you look like a cannon kind of guy am I right? Asks Valerian.

Yeah said, James.

And this our castle steward Baileywick said, Roland.

Prince Valerian said Baileywick.

Just Valerian please said, Valerian.

Yes, Prin-Valerian said Baileywick.

So what brings you guys here? Asks Valerian.

Your mother and stepfather have come to take you home for good said Baileywick.

But i'm not done studying I've only been at Hexley for seven years said, Valerian.

True but I decided to let continue your studies in Enchancia and thust you'll graduating early with honors said Grimtrix.

Thank you said, Valerian.

So i'll go pack my stuff and we can head home said, Valerian.

Ok honey said, Miranda.

Hey, why don't you come with me to see my dorm room said Valerian to the kids?

Ok said Sofia and Amber.

Brilliant said, James.

May I be of assistance with the packing? said Baileywick.

Sure Baileywick said, Valerian.

Miranda and Roland followed behind.

* * *

They arrive at Valerian's room.

Come on in said, Valerian.

They go in and see books, potion bottles, jars, vials, a cauldron, a bed, a wardrobe, a chest, and a Winged white tiger.

Valerian, there's a really large cat with wings in your room said, Amber.

This is Jara my pet said, Valerian.

Oh hello said, Amber.

Then the cat sniffed at everyone and went over a large pillow and laid down.

Wow, it looks like Mr. ceedric's workshop said Sofia.

It certainly does Sofia said, Roland.

Who? Asks Valerian.

She means Cedric our Royal sorcerer said, Amber.

Oh said, Valerian.

Oh, Valerian where would like to start? Asks Baileywick.

No need I have a packing spell I learned in my second year said Valerian,

Then reached into his sleeve and pulled out his wand.

he casts a spell that packed up the room.

Whoa said, Amber.

Awesome said, James.

Cool said Sofia.

That was amazing do think you could do that for the castle? Ask Baileywick

wonderful honey said, Miranda.

Well done said Roland.

Now shall we go? Asks Valerian.

Of course, said Roland.

Let me take your bags said Baileywick.

Ok said, Valerian.

Jara come said, Valerian.

The cat large followed his master.

Uh, honey, I think it will be a little crowded with your pet in the carriage said, Miranda.

oh, then he just follow us said, Valerian.

They get into the carriage.

Coachmen to the castle said, Roland.

Yes, your majesty said the coachmen.

The Pegasi took off and so did the Tiger.

So Valerian how did you get Jara? Asks James.

I found in the woods in the first week of this year but he seemed to like me I made him my pet said, Valerian.

Valerian allow me to be the first to congratulate you on graduating from Sorcerary school said, Roland.

Yes, we're so proud of honey said, Miranda.

Well done said Baileywick.

Thank you said, Valerian.

And thank you, Roland, for allowing me to stay at the castle said, Valerian.

Valerian when I married your mother I wanted our family to begin anew said, Roland.

Now that you're here our family is complete said, Roland.

And i'm hoping we can get along said, Roland.

I don't see why not said, Valerian.

Great then to new beginnings then said, Roland.

To new beginnings said the rest,

So Valerian what does being an honorary sorcerer mean? Asks Miranda.

It simply means i'm at top of my class well me and ten other students said, Valerian.

But what does that mean for you now that you've graduated? Asks Roland.

It means After I've finished the lesson plan given to me by the headmaster I have a good chance at becoming a royal families Sorcerer said, Valerian.

Brilliant said the children.

Maybe you become our royal sorcerer said Sofia.

Not so fast little sis I still have to go through numerous tests and trails before i'm considered Royal sorcerer status said, Valerian.

There are levels? Asks Amber.

Yes, there's student,graduate, and Sorcerer in training said, Valerian.

Levels 1,2 and 3 said, Valerian.

How did you rank up? Asks James,

Each level was achieved by completing certain lessons said, Valerian.

And finally, there's Royal Sorcerer said, Valerian.

So, in other words, you still have a long way to go said, Amber.

Yes I do it could be decades before I reach royal sorcerer status said, Valerian

Well i'm certain you'll get there and we'll be there every step of the way said, Roland

Thank you said, Valerian.

So where will I sleep? Asks Valerian.

Well, when the king and queen told me about your coming home they had me prepare a room for you said Baileywick.

Awesome said Valerian.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sofia the first only My OC Valerian and Jara the tiger

Valerian -Sofia's older brother

Jara- Valerian's pet winged white tiger

* * *

They arrive at Enchancia castle.

Home sweet home said Sofia.

Wow said, Valerian.

Let show you your room Valerian said Baileywick.

That would be great said, Valerian.

Follow me said Baileywick.

Can we come? Asks James.

Sure said, Valerian.

Mom Roland, aren't you coming? Asks Valerian.

No, we'll see you at lunch said, Miranda.

Then they went their separate ways.

Then Cedric came out of hiding.

So that boy is Sofia's elder brother and he's a Sorcerer in training said, Cedric

Well he's still a greenhorn he won't be too much of a problem for me said, Cedric.

* * *

Scene change to another part of the castle.

The group walks down the halls and stops at a set of doors.

Here we are said Baileywick.

He pushes the doors open.

The room a full-sized bed, a walkin closet, a reading nook, an open area like Sofia's play area, his own bathroom, and a spiral staircase that leads to a second-floor library/study area and it's all in his favorite colors red and orange.

So we'll leave you to settle in and unpack said Baileywick.

Can we help? Asks Sofia.

Oh no, you have to leave for school said Baileywick.

Okay said the three.

Then the three left.

Oh by the Valerian lunch is at noon said Baileywick.

Thanks, Baileywick said Valerian.

Then Baileywick left.

Ok Jara time to unpack said Valerian.

* * *

later.

And done said, Valerian.

Oh done already? Asks Roland.

Yeah, it's easy when you use a few spells said, Valerian.

Be careful if Baileywick knew that he'd have you reorganizing the entire castle said, Miranda.

It's ok I can help whenever he needs it said, Valerian.

Shall we go to lunch? Asks Roland.

Sure i'm starved sai, Valerian.

* * *

Scene changes to the dining hall.

At the table, everyone is eating.

So, Valerian, there's something your mother and I wanted to discuss with you said Roland.

What? Asks Valerian.

Well as you know the oldest child is the heir to the throne and while I know you are studying towards becoming a royal sorcerer I had hoped you would become Crown Prince of Enchancia said, Roland.

Me? Is that allowed? I mean i'm not your biological son said Valerian,

Stepson or not as the eldest child you are entitled to inherit the throne should anything happen to myself and your mother said, Roland.

I would be honored said, Valerian.

Great and seeing how's your seventeen you will be crowned upon your eighteenth birthday said, Roland.

Ok said, Valerian.

Afternoon your majesties said, Cedric.

Cedric said, Roland.

Cedric, what brings you down here? Asks Baileywick.

I heard about the new prince and wanted to formally introduce myself said, Cedric.

Cedric the sorcerer at your service your highness said, Cedric.

Hello said, Valerian.

I heard our newest majesty just graduated from my old sorcerary school said, Cedric.

Yes and Valerian Graduated with honors said, Miranda.

Oh, how marvelous said Cedric.

Maybe sometime you and I can a little friendly duel said, Cedric.

Actually, that sounds like a perfect thing for Valerian's royal debut said, Miranda.

Brilliant idea Miranda we have a small duel between a royal sorcerer and a sorcerer in training to let the kingdom know Sorcerer in training Valerian has arrived said, Roland.

Alright said, Valerian.

Great how does Friday sound for you both? Asks Roland.

Fine by me said Cedric.

Ok said, Valerian.

Great Cedric clear your calendar for Friday said, Roland.

Yes, your majesty said Cedric.

Perfect said Roland.

Oh, look the time I have to feed my raven Wormwood said, Cedric.

Oh, honey, you must so excited said, Miranda.

Yeah thrilled said Valerian,

Valerian is something wrong? Asks Roland.

Yeah, i've never dueled someone at Cedric's level just follow students said, Valerian.

Cedric the duel is off said, Roland.

Oh, Merlin's mushrooms said Cedric.

Then he storms off.

We can just have a welcome ball as we did for Sofia said, Miranda.

And instead of doing a dance with your mother you can do some magic for the guests said, Roland.

That would be great i'm not a good dancer anyways said, Valerian.

We'll schedule the ball for the same day as the duel was going to be said, Miranda.

Baileywick have invitations sent out immediately said Roland.

Right away your Majesty said Baileywick.

He left.

So what magic spells and tricks are you going to do? Asks Miranda.

Oh, I have a few ideas said Valerians.

Great just nothing dangerous said, Roland.

Of course not said, Valerian.

Later Valerian is putting the final touches on his room when the door bursts open and his three younger siblings run in.

Hi, Valerian said the three.

Heys guys how was school? Asks Valerian.

Boring said, James.

Uneventful said, Amber.

It was okay said Sofia.

Ok said, Valerian.

Wow, you did all this in one day? Asks James.

It helps to have a magic touch sai, Valerian.

Do you think he could to my closet? Asks Amber.

Oh, Amber said, James.

* * *

Later during dinner.

So, kids, we have an announcement to make said, Roland.

What is it, dad? Asks Sofia.

Yes, what it is daddy? Asks Amber.

Well, this Friday night we're having a welcome ball for Valerian said, Miranda.

Oh like you did for me said Sofia.

Yes, Sofia only instead of a dance your brother will be doing some magic for the guests said, Roland.

Cool said Sofia.

Brilliant said, James.

Oh, that means I get to buy a new gown said, Amber.

Oh, Valerian that reminds me you'll have to fitted for an outfit for the ball said Roland.

Oh well ok said, Valerian.

Baileywick make an appointment with madame Colette for Valerian for tomorrow said, Roland.

Yes your majesty said Baileywick


End file.
